I Should Go
by princessbows
Summary: Formerly "All I Need" How long does Damon have to suffer? Heart broken from Katherine, a blast from his past gives him back his humanity-but what happens when it's taken from him? need a beta!
1. Chapter 1

TVD isn't mine :/

_It was the sadness in her eyes that got his attention. For a woman so beautiful and wanted by most bachelors, she does not enjoy it. The debutant ball was an event for all eighteen year old women to be presented to the society. They were their most sophisticated and formal wear and their most expensive jewelries, escorted by a family's pick of men. They dance all night and socialize with the perceived women of society. This was, for a girl, supposedly a night to be excited and joyful about. But her. She is a look of sadness and pain. _

"_This is your night, my lady, why aren't you enjoying yourself?" Damon Salvatore, the older of the Salvatore brothers announced his presence in the balcony in which the girl isolated herself._

_Holding a simple flower in hand, she turned around, "It has been only a month since my mother has passed away, sir. I tried to be gleeful about tonight's event, but my mother was supposed to be here."_

_Damon stopped short in his track, wiping a single tear that emerged from the girl's eyes. He reached for his pockets to take a white handkerchief and he dabbed it on her face to carefully wipe her tears without smudging her makeup. "I am sure that your mother is looking down at you right this moment, wishing you to be happy today. We can mourn her tomorrow, but tonight you become a lady and no mother would not be so proud to watch that."_

"_We?" she asked. "Sir, I have but not no knowledge of your name."_

"_Damon Salvatore, and yours?"_

"_Spencer Lynd," she replied, with a small smile. "A pleasure to meet such a gentleman like you."_

"_Miss Lynd, would you give me an honor to dance with you?" Damon asked, holding out his hand, smiling widely._

"_Of course, Mister Salvatore."_

_And throughout the night, they danced, and danced and danced. She forgot about her sorrows and with every step her heart begins to beat a little faster than its last. Her father watched as happiness was brought back to his one and only girl. _

"_The night is about to end, Spencer. Shall I escort you back home?" Damon asked breathlessly after they stopped dancing after hours and hours of doing it._

_Spencer smiled, but glanced at her father who is watching and shook her head in disappointment. "I'm afraid my father is waiting for me, Damon. But if you are true to your word and would like to accompany me tomorrow at noon, I will be by the Fells Church praying for my mother."_

"_I will be there."_

_Spencer curtsied, "I shall wait for you. I'm enchanted to meet you, Mister Salvatore."_

"_The enchantment is all mine, Miss Lynd."_

It was the start of summer; most kids were out at the beach enjoying the warmth of the sun. But the Salvatore Boarding House is filled with people rummaging through old, dusty books researching. Bottles of alcohol were left open, regular food snacks scattered all over their ancient rug.

"This is ridiculous. I need some fresh air." Caroline exclaimed, shaking her head in annoyance. "I haven't read anything about doppelganger from the fifty books I read page to page!"

"This is Elena's future, Caroline. Be more patient." Stefan warned, throwing her a blood bag. "Drink up."

Elena shook her head. Caroline is a new vampire, her human traits still overpowers her. It is too selfish of them to keep them inside when regular teens are out playing. "It's okay Stefan. We need a break."

"I agree with blondie and Elena. I, for one, need to have some fresh blood!" Damon smirked evilly, to which he earned a death glare from Bonnie.

"Wait, look, what is this?" Bonnie held up a tattered looking photograph dated 1860.

In the picture is a dashing looking Damon and a beautiful girl with long black wavy hair and emerald eyes that twinkled in joy. Damon's arm was around her waist while hers was on his chest, both taken a back laughing whimsically. There was no other word to describe the picture, but _pure_. It is pure with everything; happiness. Comfort. Friendship. Love.

Stefan carefully watched his brother's reactions. _She_ had not been spoken about since her departure in their lives. _She_ is a topic that even he knows not to bring up, even if it's to annoy him, even as a payback for his tortures.

"She's really, really gorgeous." Caroline commented, grabbing the picture from Bonnie and scanning it herself. "Wow. And look at that ring! It's beautiful!"

"Damon, who is she?" Elena asked, she only knew of one woman in Damon's life and that was the manipulative Katherine.

"Between her and Katherine, I'd pick her, bro." Jeremy tactfully commented, slapping his arm in the process.

"Everyone, out." Damon growled. "You all need some air, go away. Now."

Without another word, he stalked out of the house, hurtfully grabbing the picture from Caroline. Stefan sighed.

"Damon!" Elena yelled.

"She's a touchy subject…let's not push him, okay?" Stefan explained, biting back the sadness that he felt after seeing the photograph.

"But who is she, Stefan?" Elena pried.

Stefan looked at his girlfriend's very curious eyes and sighed. "She is, was…Damon's wife." Gasps were heard from all the audience, shock written all over their faces. Questions started flying everywhere from every single one of them. "Look, I've said too much already. It's Damon's story to tell, not mine. So for once, let's just do what he says and go out and try to have normal time for a little while."

_Spencer's eyes were closed as she knelt down on the pew with her fingers intertwined, praying silently. But as focused as she is speaking with God, her heart fluttered loudly as she anticipates the company of a young gentleman. Her attention, once fixated on her prayers, quickly changed as she felt someone hover her. _

"_Mister Salvatore, you came." She stated, a small smile forming on her lips._

"_I couldn't resist disappointing such a beautiful damsel like you, Miss Lynd." He said, offering his hand to help her stand up. _

"_Come sit with me, Damon and let me introduce you to Mother."_

_Damon was confused about that statement but sat next to her nonetheless. She closed her eyes once again, but as she stated whispering, talking to no one, really. "This is Damon Salvatore, Mother. I wish you are here to meet him. He is a lovely gentleman with the brightest blue eyes and a tongue so smooth, you would turn red as well. I wish to befriend him, Mother, with your approval of course."_

_She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him, taking his hand and leading him outside. "What you said there, is it true? You wish to befriend me, Miss?"_

_She bit her lip nervously. "Father told me it is wrong for a lady to invite men for company. He said I have to wait to be invited first. But I could not help it, Mister Damon, I hope you do not think of me too foolish to be open."_

_Damon touched her cheek, "Please be open with me, Miss Spencer."_

"_I-I feel something for you," she admitted, turning away in embarrassment. "When I left the ball last night I couldn't wait, I couldn't sleep because I was too excited to meet with you. This morning, I asked my maid to change my dress five times because I wanted to look impressive. I haven't done that before. I haven't cared about what men think of me until today."_

Elena and Stefan looked and waited for Damon until evening, but they couldn't find them. They went out to have lunch and show their faces at the beach so that people would not question their whereabouts, especially Caroline's. But when it started getting dark, they went back to the Boarding House, only to find that Damon is still gone. Elena and Stefan left the others starting to catch up on their last readings while they check Mystic Grill for Damon.

They found him sitting alone at the bar, drinking, with the most heartbreaking expression. It was an expression of pure agony, still brought on by the photograph.

"Damon, come on." Elena tugged his arm, but he wouldn't budge. "You can drink all you want back home."

"This picture was our wedding picture." He mumbled, looking back at the photograph that was folded in his hands. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Elena was taken back; it was weird to hear all of this from Damon, who's kept his emotions at bay the whole time. But it's weirder to hear him talk about other women like that that's not Katherine.

"It's okay, Damon." She tried to comfort him, even giving him a sideways hug.

"If you've seen us back in 1860, you'd be jealous," he chuckled sadly, "What we had was greater than what you and Stefan have."

"Caroline, what're you looking for?" Jeremy asked her as she rummaged through the Salvatore shelves.

"I don't know actually…Damon's journal, anything." She answered, speeding through book by book and throwing it.

"Damon doesn't seem the type to have journals. You're still not going crazy about that girl in the picture, right?" Bonnie said, fixing up after her.

Caroline stopped for a moment and exhaled heavily, "Aren't you both curious as to what happened? She's probably way before Katherine!"

"I'm very curious, it shows that Damon actually had a good heart, but the past is the past. It should stay buried there." Jeremy shrugged.

"Well I hope there's a way we can actually get the full story of his marriage during 1860, he looked so different back then!" Caroline exclaimed, back to her whirlwind of throwing books at Bonnie's lap.

"I agree. He was definitely much better in 1860." A sweet voice said from behind them.

The three turned around, shocked to find the ever mysterious girl from Damon's guarded picture. Caroline dropped the current book she was holding with a thud, while Bonnie stood up, ready to attack if the girl seemed hurtful.

"Oh my god. How are you here?" Caroline babbled, "You w-weren't invited."

The girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled mysteriously, "Technically, I am the lady of the house, I really do not need to be invited in." She has this peaceful aura around her, she glows with her sparkling emerald eyes and big, warm smile.

Jeremy quickly dialed his sister's number, unable to process this sudden arrival of who is supposed to be dead. "Hey Elena, th-there's an emergency, you guys need to come back. With Damon."

With the name of her past lover, the girl turned solemn. "I'm gonna need liquor before I see him." She knew exactly where the alcohol is, where everything is. It's as if she's lived here for years.

"Are you a vampire?" Bonnie asked, taking a step forward. "You don't feel like a vampire."

" I think you know that I am somewhat related to the Salvatores, Damon's wife, in fact which makes me trustworthy. But I have no idea who any of you is. So I'll wait till either Stefan or Damon are here to explain." She said honestly.

Caroline moved warily, "I'm-I'm really curious about your marriage with Damon. How was it? I know he'll never talk about it."

She smiled and walked towards her, cupping Caroline's face. "Girl, you're a vampire, you're supposed to be scary. It's probably a good thing you're so soft and vulnerable, but that's not gonna cut it when you're trusted into the different world of vampires." There was an opening of the door and three distinct footsteps going into the living room. "And here it goes."

"_Miss Spencer, do you want me to comb your hair before you sleep?" Her maid asked as she fix her bed._

"_You should rest, Tish. Perhaps your daughter would be happy if you tend to her early?" Georgina gave her a small warmth smile._

"_You are too kind, Miss," she said, about to exit her bedroom. "But remember, Miss, your father is hunting early tomorrow."_

_Spencer blushed, Tish obviously know about her late night rendezvous and is trying to protect her. "Thank you."_

_Midnight came and she dashed towards her window, leaving a piece of parchment to enable her to open it again in a few hours. Fortunately for her, she is on the first floor so she didn't need to jump too high. Looking back to see all lights were off, she sprinted towards the road where Damon awaits a block away from her house._

_Just as always, he was waiting patiently holding a coat. "I had quite a problem with Stefan tonight, but I managed to get away from him."_

_Damon wrapped his coat to her and she smiled to herself, sniffing his smell. "I'm sure Stefan is trustworthy, dear. You can tell him."_

"_No. This is intimate; I want only both of us to know." He said, wrapping his arms protectively in a hug and giving her a kiss on the forehead and down to her lips._

"_Mmmm…you're right," she said enjoying the feel of his lips. "Let's go."_

It was her emerald eyes that kept him locked into the place he's standing. Entering the house, both he and Stefan tensed, knowing that there was someone different inside; someone they were not used to.

"What the hell did you do, witch?" Damon growled angrily, not taking away his eyes from the girl who's getting scared by his immense glare.

"Me? What do you mean?" Bonnie asked innocently.

Stefan looked at her with soft eyes, "Please stop it, Bonnie. Take away her spirit."

"What are you talking about?" She yelled, hurt that they're blaming her.

"Whatever you think conjuring her spirit will do, it's not going to work, Bennett. Take it away or I will drain every single person that comes in my line of sight." Damon threatened, showing his bloody eyes and fangs.

The girl walked slowly to him, every step he backs away, and when she reached him, cupped his cheeks and whispered, "Damon, stop."

"Bonnie, stop it!" He yelled angrily.

"It's me, Damon," She said, lightly kissing him on the lips, which left him breathless and for some reason he started feeling calm. "It's me."

"I can hear your heart. I feel your warm skin." Stefan announced, walking closer to her. "Spence, how is this possible?"

"She walked here uninvited too!" Caroline mentioned.

"Well, that's-that's understandable, Caroline. You see, Damon is the oldest Salvatore alive therefore, technically he owns the house and Spencer, being his wife is the lady of the house," Stefan explained. "She doesn't need to be invited in, supernatural or not."

Georgina sighed, looking around at everyone, "How about we start with introductions first and let's get seated?"

They walked towards the couches and as she walk towards it, Damon pulled her to him and gave her a passionate kiss, telling her how much he's missed her, which she returned with much ferocity. Stefan was about to comment on something, but he closed his mouth, understanding that it has been hundreds of years and the two lovers were hungry for love. Caroline, being the girl she was, took out her phone and took a picture, giggling at "how cute it is."

"So I'm Caroline Forbes, as you saw the most unvampire, vampire ever!" She giggled excitedly.

"Jeremy Gilbert." he waved shyly.

"Bonnie Bennett. Witch. So be careful."

"Elena Gilbert." Elena said warily. She looked at her, measuring her up if she's on their side or not. With everything's that's been happening, trust is not something she gives away quickly.

"Spence, she's my girlfriend." Stefan said proudly, taking Elena's hand to himself.

"I'm happy for you, Stefan! I wish I was here when it first happened," She gushed. "Elena, you must know, back then all you'd see him with is books. Lots and lots of books! It was hard to pry him away from them!"

"She would always use the 'it can be your wedding gift' card on me every time!" Stefan exclaimed, chuckling at the memories.

"Anyway, I'm Spencer Lynd—" she started.

"Salvatore." Damon stated, pointing at the engagement and wedding ring she's wearing.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Spencer Lynd Salvatore. I married this big bully in 1860." She ruffled his hair, which earned her an annoyed look so she gave him a little peck.

"Wow, I've never seen you to PDA like this Damon." Caroline said bluntly.

"It seems…so human of you." Bonnie pressed.

"That's why I wanted to be with the books instead of them." Stefan joked, laughing. Elena smiled too, seeing the difference Georgina brought upon the two brothers.

"So Damon and I were happily married for three years, until I got sick and died a few months after."

The mood suddenly changed to being crisp and tense. "I watched you die, Spence. I buried you myself."

Love,

_Princessbows_


	2. Chapter 2

_The need for oxygen became overwhelming, her need for air is excruciating. Her lungs were on fire, and the short grasp on air does not help at all. It took her quite a while before going to breathing regularly. She was dressed in a beautiful white flowing dress, her hair neatly fixed into sophisticated curls, with little flowers adorned on her hair. She was dressed in exquisite jewelry, but all she cared about was the simple band and pearl on her ring finger. Touching it, she gave a nervous smile._

"_Welcome back, Spencer." A man's rough voice was heard towards the dark._

_She started to panic again, she is in a dark room, lying on an uncomfortable bed, but it smelled of flowers and nature. "Who's-who's there?"_

"_Do not fear me, my dear. I am a friend." He said, his voice getting closer._

"_A friend who would not show himself?" She argued, gaining a little strength. _

_The man paused and with a snap of his fingers, Spencer saw her beautiful surroundings. She was in a room that had tree branches instead of walls, glowing flowers instead of lamps. _

"_Spencer, my name is Isaac, I will be your mentor." Isaac looked younger than her, maybe twelve years old, but the voice of an eighty year old. _

"_Where am I? Where's my husband?" She demanded, standing up and looking for the exit._

"_Your husband has moved on. He is currently in bed with a vampire named Katherine."_

"Damon mourned you, Spence." Stefan tried damage control.

But Spencer merely gave him a small smile, "It's okay, I've forgiven everything Damon did many years ago."

Damon smirked and hung his hand loosely on her shoulders. "Back to the story, babe. What are you?"

Spencer bit her lip, shyness suddenly overflowing. "Just promise, you guys…won't…laugh."

Damon's eyebrow rose up, intrigued. "Ooooh the anticipation is killing me!"

"You're dead already." Bonnie muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm a fairy." Spencer said.

Jeremy had an amused look, while Bonnie and Elena were surprised. Caroline looked fascinated, but the Salvatore brothers, as she expected were keeping themselves from laughing. Stefan tried to gain composure, "Sorry, Spence, a fairy?"

"Show me your wings!" Damon laughed, inspecting her back for any trace of wings.

Spencer slapped his arm away. "It takes a lot of energy to get them out! Stop it!"

"How did you become a fairy?" Bonnie asked, wary of another harmful supernatural walking in Mystic Falls.

"There aren't many fairies in the world, it's not genetic. Basically, someone has to will you their powers."

"And who willed you yours?" Elena asked, getting serious.

"My mother."

Sensing the discomfort from the topic, Jeremy decides to lighten it up and asked, "So what sets you apart from vampires?"

"Besides the fact that we're stereotypically loving and cute," She joked. "We aren't immortals. We stay in the age we got our powers, but we're destructible just like humans."

"Just like a witch!" Bonnie exclaimed, happy that Spencer isn't as horrible as vampires.

Spencer laughed, "We were thought to be from witch's descendants. We just control the nature. We need a force of nature to nurture our powers."

"Okay, enough girl talk. What have you been doing for the past 150 or so years?" Damon asked, picking up the pace. What he really meant was "_Why didn't you seek me sooner?"_

"Because we aren't dependent on ourselves, it takes us longer to deal with our powers. I had to train with Isaac for many, many years. We traveled all around the world to practice. And after that I just felt like I needed to be alone, be free. Here I am now."

"Wow. Um, that's really cool," Jeremy commented. "As much as I enjoy tonight, I'm gonna have to go. I'm tired."

Bonnie stood up with him, "Me too. I can't wait to talk to you more about our powers!"

"Elena, are you coming with us?"

"Uh, yeah. It seems like every day there's a new revelation," She said. "It's energy consuming."

"Where will you be staying?" Caroline asked. "You can stay with me, if you want. My mom's been avoiding me because…of my condition. It'll be nice to have company for the night!"

"Sorry blondie, remember when we said she's the lady of the house?" Damon interrupted, before Spencer can answer. "She's staying here."

"_Penny for your thoughts?" Damon said as he approached Spencer with a big smile. _

"_Ah, my love, I didn't know you'd come." Spencer replied, shivering as Damon gave her exposed shoulder a small kiss._

"_I was told that you were coming, and as much I disdain Ms. Parker's dinner, I had to see you." He replied, wrapping his arms around her._

"_How long do we have to keep this up, Damon. We are engaged, and about to wed next week while no one knows!" Spencer's voice trembled. The stress of continuously hiding and lying had been overpowering her._

_Damon caressed her cheeks, "Don't be upset, dear Spencer, when the ceremony is done we will tell them."_

"_I do not wish to act like a kid, but since I was a kid, I've dreamt of a big wedding. Not necessarily grandiose, but big, filled with townspeople as witness of our love." She looked down, "Now I really am getting married to the man I truly love, there is no witnesses at all!"_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon said in a low whisper, standing next to Spencer outside the house.

"Last time you asked that, you made a promise you did not keep." Spencer replied, accusation tainted in her words.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked confused.

"The week before our wedding, Ms. Parker's ball. You said after we marry we'd be out in the open. That we'd tell our families."

"Spencer-"

"NO." She lashed out, stepping away from him. "I've forgiven you for everything. But this, we can't do this. We can't just pretend to go back from where we left. I can't be…married to you. I was…never a Salvatore."

"What are you trying to say, Spencer?" Damon's voice got dangerous, irritation seen in his eyes.

Pulling off her necklace, she took out two rings; one with a beautiful white pearl wrapped in silver and another plain band. "I'm trying to say that this is closure. For you. For me. I'm taking up Caroline on her offer. I'm not the lady of the house; it was never me. It's Katherine, your vampire mistress."

"How weird is it to find that Damon had a wife before Katherine?" Jeremy pondered out loud as he and Elena get back home. "I thought it's always _just_ been Katherine."

"Well we really don't know much about his past, Jer." Elena sighed tiredly.

"What're you two talking about?" Alaric asked, from the second floor of the house.

"Damon's fairy wife showed up today." Jeremy said nonchalantly.

"Wait, fairy?" Alaric asked amusedly.

"Yeah, she's mortal, but can't age." Elena answered, plopping down on the couch. "She seems nice."

"Are you sure she's a fairy?"

"That's what she said, why would you think she'd lie about it?" Jeremy asked, looking at the surprised, but excited looking Alaric.

"Well I don't think she's lying, but fairies are rare creatures," Alaric shrugged. "They usually die after 200 years though. No one knows why.

"Like natural death or some sort of final fantasy death?" Elena asked, her interest growing.

"Human medical reports say heart attack." Alaric said, pouring himself some water from the kitchen. "Most supernatural researches say they kill themselves. But no one knows for sure why. There are a lot of theories though. How old is this fairy anyway?"

Elena shook her head lightly, "I don't know. She knew Damon in 1860. That's been more than 150 years."

"Do you think," Jeremy said slowly, "Do you think she's here to see Damon before her final goodbye?"

"Jeremy! Don't say that!" Elena chided, slapping her brother's arm.

"What? It's an option. Why else would she only show up after all these years? She suddenly missed Damon or she wants to be with him before she kills herself?"

"There's one more thing about fairies," Alaric started. "Their magic runs through every single part of their body, even their blood. So it can be used as protection."

"Oh no, no, no." Elena said, getting the hint. "I'm not going to ask her if I can have some of her blood! That's weird! I barely know the girl."

"Okay, I'll pitch the idea with Stefan." Alaric shrugged. "Besides, if she's Damon's wife, I'm sure Damon can convince her."

"_Spencer."_

Fairies do not have the same heightened senses of vampires, but Spencer definitely heard her name whispered menacingly in the cold air of Mystic Falls. Walking away from Damon without knowing Caroline's address was a mistake, and she's regretting it. Picking up her pace, she felt even more uncomfortable at the eerie silence.

"_I see you…"_

"Maybe it's just Damon playing tricks on me." She talked to herself, trying to walk faster.

Using her powers would only cause a stir because her powers are always obvious and detectable. There were too many people around. But the feeling of being watched still lingered. With every step she looked back to see if somehow would magically appear out of thin air. That was until she bumped into the person she was running away from. Her face suddenly fell and escape was top priority in her mind.

"Gotcha." A deep, but old sounding voice said.

"I-Isaac…what are y-you doing here?" She was trembling at his touch.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this, dear Spencer," he said, caressing her face. "You're back with him. Why?"

"He is my husband." She said so plainly, as if it explains everything.

"I heard you a while ago. You said you aren't married to him anymore," he stated. "You aren't so foolish to think that he'll be able to save you, are you?"

Spencer regained her composure, "Of course not. I know what I have to do."

Isaac smiled. "Good girl. I don't want to have to come after you."

"I know the rules, Isaac. If you came here to just remind me of that, then you can go now. I haven't forgotten." She said coldly, turning away from him.

"Don't get too attached to the Salvatore. Remember, he wasn't there when you were on the floor doubling in pain and agony when you embraced your powers."

As soon as she felt Isaac's energy away, she rushed back running to the Salvatore Boarding House. Without bothering to knock, she entered, finding Damon with his Bourbon. He looked at her with a mix of confusion and worry. Confused that she's back and worried because her face shows fear. She ran to him and enveloped him in a kiss. It wasn't a ground breaking kiss, it wasn't erotic. It was a simple kiss saying "I'm here to stay."

"You asked me before to keep what we had between us as a secret. Now it's my turn to ask the same of you."

_A/N: For chapter 1, if there's ever a mention of Georgina, I'm sorry. I was going to name my character Georgina at first, then I changed it to Spencer. _

_Any questions about the "fairy" thing that is confusing? If so, I'll try to integrate more in future chapters!_

_Love,_

_Princessbows _


End file.
